Daddy's little girl?
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: What happened to that sweet innocent little girl? She grew up . This is a short story about Alex's Daughter,in her's and Alex's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Haley **

_My life was supposed to be the American Dream, that is what my parents wanted. Shame is- it simply doesn't exist, not for me anyway. _

I stared at the flame as it danced in front of me, staring at it made me feel strangely calm and I knew what I had to do. I slowly reached out my hand and hovered it just slightly over the flame; my palm quickly heated up.

I snatched it back causing a drift for the flame to flicker back and forth very quickly, then after a moment slowed down to it's calming dance.

I reached out again, my middle finger by itself. I pressed down so that it wasn't just hovering it was touching the flame.

It hurt.

It's so hot that it's almost cold, numbness spread over me like waves.

"Hayley, dinner's ready" My mom, Brittany called from downstairs.

"Coming" I shouted down, withdrawing my finger that was stinging but when I touched it it felt rock hard and numb.

"Get your brother" My mom said when I got to the top of the stairs.

I sighed but went upstairs to the loft where Paco, my older brother and only sibling, decided he wanted the loft as his bedroom. I knocked on the door but on receiving no reply I pushed it open. Paco was lying back on his bed, headphones in and writing in a notebook.

I tapped his shoulder.

He turned to me removing the headphones. "What?"

"Dinner's ready"

Paco nodded, getting off the bed.

I turned to go out the door but he put a hand on my arm. "Hayley, cover for me tonight, kay?"

"What is it this time?" I asked him. "You got a fight? Beating up someone because they owe the LB something? Getting high?"

Paco shook his head. "Stay out of matters that don't concern you Hayley"

"If you don't tell me then I'm not covering for you"

Paco glared at me. "Fine, a fight, happy now?"

"Ecstatic" I muttered going down the stairs, hearing Paco's footsteps behind me.

"Hey honey, Paco" My dad Alex said as we walked in the dining room.

"My name I believe is Hayley" I said taking my seat.

Dad scowled at me. "Oh I am so sorry Hayley"

Since he was being sarcastic I thought it best to keep my mouth shut by shovelling my dinner into my mouth.

"So how was your first day back at school?" Mom asked the two of us.

"I got an A* on my project" Paco boasted. "And I was appointed captain"

"Oh that's excellent Paco" Mom smiled at him.

"And what about you?" Dad asked me.

"It was okay"

"Any homework?"

"Nope"

"You sure?" Dad narrowed his eyes at me.

"Positive"

Paco started to talk about meanless shit, the three of them engaging in conversation, as I just sat there not contributing. Just a normal dinner.

"Can I leave?" I asked the second my plate was clean.

My mom nodded.

I placed my plate in the dishwasher and went up the stairs into my room.

I stared at the flame again.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex

'_You stole your mama's car_

_And your daddy's plastic credit card_

_You're sixteen and you can't get a job_

_You're not goin' very far_

_You're always ridin'_

_With the teachers and the police_

_This life is much too insane!'_

"Is this how Haley is going to turn out?" I muttered as I listened to the radio in the kitchen washing up while Brittany was drying and putting away.

"What babe?"

"Haley, she's slipping away from me"

"Alex, she's growing up, she can't stay your little girl forever"

"I know, but it's like she hates me"

"She don't hate you Alex" Brittany wrapped her arms around me from behind resting her chin on my shoulder.

"It feels like it"

"Alex she's a teenager, it's what teenagers do- they hate the entire world, it's nothing to do with you"

"I don't like it"

"What don't you like dad? Me? Thanks a lot" Paco grinned, resting against the doorway.

I rolled my eyes. My son, the joker. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"See mom" Paco turned to Brittany pointing a finger at me. "He's trying to throw me out"

"Oh yeah I'm practically throwing you out the door"

"Hey, hey, that's a threat, I take threats seriously I do"

"What you going to do? Call the police?" I joked.

"I might just do that, now where's the phone?"

"Paco stop being so dramatic" Mom slapped the dishcloth at him.

"Ar but mom you love that about me"

I rolled my eyes again and went up the stairs to Hayley's room.

"Jeeze can't you knock?" She snaps at me.

"Don't take that attitude with me"

"Okay then" Hayley turned to me and says sweetly. "Why didn't you knock?"

"My house"

"My room"

"Are you paying for it?"

"Do you want me to?"

I ignore it. "What you doing?"

"Staring out the window watching life"

"Your nowhere near a window" I laughed. "Why do you have a candle burning?"

Was that a flash of panic that ran through her?

"Witchcraft" Hayley smirked.

"Witchcraft? And is it working?"

"It was" Hayley paused. "Until you turned up"

"So I'll just leave…" I pointed to the door.

"Don't let it bang you on the way out" Hayley said before reaching for her phone that started to buzz.

I shook my head and walked out the room but then stopped outside. I know I shouldn't listen in, it was wrong but…

"Yeah hey Adam" Adam? That's a boy's name. "No, just my dad" "Yeah I know right" A pause as the other person on the line rambled on. "Yeah I will be, can't say the same for Levi" Another boy's name. "It's not like I own him" Own him? "Yeah, love you too, bye"

Hayley puts the phone down and I burst into her room. "Who's Adam and why do you love him? Who's Levi and why do you own him?"

"Have you been listening in?" Hayley jumped to her feet, outrage etched in her eyes.

"Who are they Hayley?"

"You are un fucking believable, Adam is one of my friends, I don't know how you deal with your friends but I love mine. Levi is another who only listens to me and that's why the others joke that I own him. Happy now?"

Before I can say anything she stalks out the room.

"Mom" Hayley shouts from the staircase. "Dad listened into my call"

"ALEX" Brittany shouts clearly unhappy, Paco hears and laughs while Hayley just glares at me.

Kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley

_You make me stumble and fall_

_T'ill I'm bloody at my knees_

Paco pulled up taking another's space in the car lot. I smiled as I saw Levi my boyfriend, jumping out the car and running into he's arms. "You made it" I whisper in his ear, not letting him go which is perfectly understandable being as I haven't seen him in two weeks.

"Yeah I did" Levi drew back landing a kiss on my lips. I leant into him and kissed him back, cradling his face in the palm of my hands as I kissed him back.

Levi groaned. "Your such a tease but I love you all the same"

I closed my eyes trying not to let the tears fall. One day he will be all sweet and emotional, the next he'll be all moody and so full of anger.

"Hey" Levi wiped a tear that escaped. "I'm trying Hayley, for you"

"No you're not" I stepped back from him. "How many times have you said that now? And nothings changed"

"Hayley not here, not now, please" Levi took my hand as I started to turn around. "Please Hay"

"Don't" As I saw my friends heading over I leant back into Levi as he put an arm around me. Pretend that we are all okay, act as if there is nothing wrong.

The bell went just as they reached us. As we walked into the school we walked past a few of my brother's friends. "Hey Levi, managed to get up today?" Rickie smirked.

"Fuck you" Levi glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Rickie stepped closer to him a glint in his eye. I manoeuvred my body so that I was in front of Levi, facing Richie.

"What's going on?" I heard Paco's voice before I saw him. "What you doing with my sister Richie?" Paco pushed Richie.

"I wasn't doing anything man"

"That's not what it looked like"

"Paco leave it" I tugged on his arm sleeve. Paco looked at me then shoved past.

I got Levi away from them before they said anything else that would get Levi riled up, I could feel the tremors running through his body.

In homeroom I attempted to calm him down… to no avail.

First period was PE, I am on the football team and need to be training, but all I can do is watch Levi as he runs it off, and runs, runs, runs.

In second period he doesn't show up.

In third period he does, sitting beside me, then telling me everything is okay. It's a lie. I can see it in his eyes.

At lunch he is joking and laughing with everybody else, but I see the forced smile he is putting on.

"What's up Haley?" One of my closest friends Hannah nudged me with her foot under the table.

I can feel Levi's eyes on me, his hand reaching across the table to capture mine. "Everything's fine" He tells Hannah. It's not, it's not and I feel like crying.

"Haley?" Hannah's not accepting Levi's answer she wants me to answer.

"Nothing" I tell her, picking my fingernail avoiding eye contact because if I look into her caring eyes I'll just cry.

"Something is" Hannah insisted.

"Don't you listen?" Levi's glared at her. "WE SAID WE WERE FUCKING FINE"

His words, loud and clear fill the air and stop all conversation, with just one glance from Levi chatter fills back up again.

I close my eyes but then a hand is dragging me up from the chair, me and Levi walk over into an empty corridor. "I cant cope here" Levi sinks to the floor, putting his head in his hands.

"Hey" I crouch down to his level prying his hands away. "Don't hide away from me"

"I need you Hay, don't leave me"

"I'm right here"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex**

_It's not 'cause she's special _

_Circumstances differ_

_Your treated equally _

_For that is how I love_

"Wassup dad?" Paco bounded into the kitchen, coming home from school.

"Do you want to talk to me properly son?" I raised my eyebrows.

Paco grinned. "Don't spoil my mood dad"

"Why you so happy?"

"Is it a crime to be? I'm the opposite to her at least" Paco pointed out the door.

"What's wrong with Haley?"

"It's the teenage years" Paco told me seriously.

I laughed. "You're a teenager"

"I'm nearly an adult dad" Paco picked up an apple and rushed back out. "Got practice, see you later dad"

"Bye"

"I'm supposed to give you this" Haley dropped the letter on the kitchen counter and ventured back to her room.

I closed his eyes for the moment, I knew I wasn't going to like this with the tone _I'm supposed to_.

I went and knocked on her door. I wasn't reading any damm thing Haley could tell me all about it.

"What?" Haley hissed, opening up her door.

"You need to rein in that attitude, especially considering your In trouble"

"I'm sorry okay?"

"Tell me what happened, I want to hear from you, not some letter"

"Why?" Haley groaned.

"Because I want you too"

"Fine I got into a fight, happy now?"

A fight? My Haley. "Who with?"

"This girl"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted too"

"Haley" I gripped her shoulders turning her to face me directly. "I don't want one word answers, I want a full explanation"

"Well read the fucking letter then"

"Haley" Brittany came to the door. "You will not talk to your father like that" I gave her the letter as she held her hand out for it.

"Hannah? But she's your friend Haley"

"Not any more" Haley said tightly.

"Haley this isn't you"

"In all honesty, you don't really know me" Haley pushed past Brittany and ran down the stairs. I ran after her.

"Haley get back here now"

She was faster then me, a whole lot faster and so I lost her by the corner.

"Brit you okay?" I asked when I got back inside the house.

"I'm fine" Brittany came over wrapping her arms around my waist. "What's happening to her Alex?"

"I really don't know"

* * *

"Where's Haley?" Paco asked as he sat down for dinner.

"She's out" I told him.

"You let her out? She got into a fight and no punishment! Her fight wasn't even justified like mine was and I still got into a whole load of trouble. But not Haley no"

"Paco it's nothing to do with you how I and your mother punish our children"

"It's not fair" Paco spat.

"Grow up Paco, your nearly eighteen act like it"

Paco threw his fork down on the table and stood up. "I'm your kid too you know"

"We never said you weren't" Brittany tried to smoothe. "Please Paco, pick up that fork, sit down and apologise for your behaviour"

"Why should? If Haley can do what the hell she wants then I can"

He stormed out.

I wasn't letting another of my kids run the heck away and what was up with them anyway? I caught him in the kitchen shoving him against the back door that he was going to go out of. "Your not leaving this house"

"Why not? Haley's allowed to"

"You don't know the first thing about it"

"So tell me"

"Is none of your business"

Paco stared me in the eyes then relaxed when it was clear he wasn't going to win. I walked him back into the dining room. We ate the rest of our dinner in silence, then Paco disappeared into his room and Brittany went to the study to work. I sat on the sofa, watching TV and waiting for Haley to get home. I was going to kill her when she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haley**

_You're poison, running through my veins_

_Poison_

_I don't want to break these chains_

_Poison…_

_Runnin' deep inside my veins_

_Burnin' deep inside my brain_

Me and Paco have this deal- I won't say anything about the LB and the girls he fucks about, and he won't say anything about the manic that I'm with. He called Levi a manic, not me just to be clear on that. Although its not like its not true but it's a disorder that he has, it's not a name to call him.

He is the love of my life, he always will be but its not easy loving him.

It's Friday night, normally I'll be covering for my brother but this time he has to cover for me when Levi called me at eleven thirty crying down the phone. I was the only one who could pull him back up and so I had no choice. Plus I would just feel the ultimate guilt If I didn't.

Paco calls it abusive; I call it the hardships of love.

"Haley I'm going to get sussed"

"Do it" I ordered then jumped out his window and valuating down to the ground via the pipe. I ran the way there, never breaking my stride since I'm a good runner.

Levi is the opposite to what he was on the phone in just twenty minutes. He's leaning up against the side of his bed, his muscle's tensed and a murderous look on his face; he looks like he's going to commit murder or preparing for a fight to the death fight.

I don't enter his room, I go into the bathroom to get his pills and fill a glass of water up. Then I venture back, I have to do this the right way.

"Levi" I say gently from the doorway, creeping up on him will make him flip. "Darling" I say when he dosent speak nor move, coming slightly closer.

I tread carefully and slowly towards him. He dosent react when I'm right in front of him. I take one pill and push it into his mouth then replace it with the water.

He just watches me do it silent until the last one, when he takes the glass and throws it to the floor. I can't help but jump making him turn to me and sneer. "Haley, Haley scared? YOU FUCKING SCARED?"

I stare back at him coolly, he's looking for an reaction and if you don't give him one he gives up.

We hold a staring competition but I'm relentless and he gives up. He is completty relaxed now and with my help we put him to bed. I stroke his hair watching him sleeping peacefully.

I squeeze my eyes tight, clenching my fist to stop myself from crying before I leave. When I get home I sneak back into Paco's bedroom. He's lying in his bed, one arm thrown over his face.

"You okay?" Paco whispers as I venture across the room.

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone" I snarl at him till he shrugs.

I don't go into my room I go to the bathroom, get the black case out and open, pulling back my sleeve and finding a unmarked area under the arm- the less place anyone will notice- and draw the blade across it. Blood springs to the surface and the relief runs through my body. I collapse against the counter and start to cry, great heaving sobs.

Levi is like poison to me- he's not good for me, he's a destroyer- I know that but I love him and he needs one understands so it's not surprising I got into a fight over him, only I can protect him and I will till the day I die.

"Haley what are you doing?"

My gaze snapped upwards, my dad was standing in the doorway looking at my arm and the hand that held the blade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex**

_You're the end of the rainbow,_

_A pot of gold,_

_You're daddy's little girl_

_And I'll always be there for you _

I got to the bathroom to take a leak when I hear someone crying. I push open the door to find Haley on the floor, tears streaking down her face. She doesn't notice me at first then she looks up as I see the blade held in her hand and the arm that has blood running down it.

I grabbed a great bunch of paper pressing them against the cut, my eyes raking among all the other cuts on her arms. How the hell did I not notice?

"Where else Haley? You did not just cut on your arms" I cannot help the anger lacing my words.

"Anywhere" She mumbled. "That nobody will notice"

"God Haley" I pick up her hand seeing the tips are slightly burnt making me flashback to when she was messing with the candle, she was burning herself and cutting.

My baby was doing this to herself, I felt like breaking down at the mere thought things had got so bad for Haley that she had to do this.

I held her to my chest, still applying the pressure to her arm.

"Why Haley?" I asked her.

She didn't reply.

"Damm you" I held her at arm's length. "Why you doing this to yourself, answer me" My grip is too tight and I'm screaming at her, but I can't stop it, my heart is breaking that she does this to herself.

She cries harder and then there's arms pulling me away from her. I let them, too terrified I'm going to do something that I'll regret.

I let Brittany take over, storming out the room.

"Dad what's going on?" Paco asked me.

I ignored him, going into my bedroom and lying down on the bed, arm thrown across my eyes until I felt a presence. I removed my arm seeing Brittany.

"Alex-"She started.

"How is she?" I asked interrupting her before she can say another thing.

"She's okay now, she's gone to bed"

"She's okay now sure" I muttered. "I'll be back"

"Alex-"

"Britt please" I held my hand up and grabbing my jacket I left the house and going down to the shop getting what I need.

I smoked one fag on my way back home as I walked along the dark street tears soaking my eyes that I can barely make it to the house. I just couldn't believe this was happening and the worst part was I hadn't noticed, not none of it.

I lit another one up when I got in the house, sitting down on the sofa.

"Alex" Brittany walked in, seeing me with a fag.

"Brittany don't have a go at me, I need this"

"Okay" Brittany sat next to me taking my hand.

"Did you ask her why?"

"She won't speak Alex. She's just silent. I don't know what to do Alex, we need to get her help"

"Sure, Sure. Help, yeah if there's help for something like that. SHE WAS FUCKING CUTTING HERSELF, HOW MESSED UP CAN YOU GET? IT'S SICK"

"Thanks dad. I can always count on you right? Your right, you know, it is sick but I don't know any other way"

I close my eyes. Fuck. "Haley-" I started.

"Save it" She snapped and ran out the room.

"Go talk to her Alex"

I nodded slowly and got up, going into her room. She was crying, curled up under the quilt. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Baby talk to me" I stroked her hair as tears fell from my eyes. "I just don't understand, that's why I said what I did. It's just I thought you were happy but your obviously not and I feel like the fucking worst parent in the world for not noticing. I just want you to be happy sweetheart not feeling so bad that your cutting yourself"

"I kept it well hidden don't blame yourself" Haley slowly sits up.

"Honey tell me, I can help you"

"Daddy" Haley throws herself into my arms. I pull her into my lap wrapping my arms around her like I did when she was a baby. There always babies your children, they'll grow apart from you but they will always come back.

It all comes out, everything. Her generally lonest not feeling like she fit into the world, then Levi the one who brightened up her world only to cast it down in his darkest moments, and eventually her only coping technique to survive in this world: to cut.

I hold her and when she's finished were both crying. I've never cried like this, not ever.

"Were get you help" I say to her after what feels like hours.

"How dad there's nothing-"

"Don't" I put a finger to her lips shushing her. "You and Levi were get you counselling, take it slowly but gradually and baby" I turn her to look at me. "I'll be with you every step of the way"

**A/N: So there you have it the end., the longest chapter of the whole story. It's my first multi-chapter story finished. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and thankyou to everyone that read, favourited and followed my story. And to those who reviewed a special thank you I get so happy when I get an email saying I got a review. **

**I am going to do another Perfect Chemistry Fan fiction, I was thinking this: **_**What if Luis was the good kid, and he had a twin sister who was far from good? This is my retake on Chain Reaction.**_

**I have loads of stories on at the moment so I don't know when I'll be posting my next fan fiction on Perfect Chemistry so keep your eyes open. **


End file.
